


I Am One With The Force And The Force Is With Me

by Ayjay1778



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Force Shenanigans (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive CC-2224 | Cody, Force-Sensitive CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo, Force-Sensitive CT-7565 | Rex, Force-Sensitive Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Gen, Grandparent Yoda (Star Wars), Mace Windu is So Done, Parental Plo Koon, Sheev Palpatine Being An Asshole, Time Travel Fix-It, and so is ahsoka, cal is a general, the ghost crew and the jedi fix everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayjay1778/pseuds/Ayjay1778
Summary: Ten years after Order 66, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Clone Marshal Commander Cody are stuck after rediscovering Tython, the birthplace of the Jedi Order. A message has been sent out to the stars, intended for any surviving Jedi and free clones, encoded in the ARC langage of the Grand Army of the Republic. It contains the co-ordinates for Tython.Finally, someone had picked up Obi-Wan's message. A Togruta, a crew of six, and a lone Padawan have deciphered the code and are on their way to Tython.And they had better be ready for some weird Force shenanigans.There will be more than one chapter, don't worry.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, The Ghost Crew & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Chapter 1, 'Prologue'!   
> There will be more chapters of this and they'll be longer, but this is just a prologue to set up the story so it's short. Enjoy this tiny snippet!

Obi-Wan broke out of his meditation with a sigh. He had been on Tython for six months after the Great Jedi Purge, and he had also been with Cody alone for six months, meditating and watching the Force get darker with the shadow of his former Padawan and the Sith Lord they were too blind to see. Every day, there were fewer lights in the galaxy, and Obi-Wan wished he could help them. Occasionally, one of the lights would glow brighter before turning dark, and Obi-Wan knew with a heavy heart that those lights had just turned from Jedi to Inquisitor.  
While Cody and Obi-Wan had been on Tython, they had discovered that the place was not only home of the Jedi Order, but it was also a Force nexus; it made anyone who spent a great deal of time there Force-sensitive. They’d realised after Cody had subconsciously started making things float while Obi-Wan was teaching him how to meditate.  
After they had discovered this, Obi-Wan decided to track down the remaining Jedi and free clones and bring them to Tython. His message was broadcast among the stars, and now someone was finally here. He heard the ship before he saw it; a light Corellian freighter was coming through the atmosphere.  
He reached out with the Force to the ship. Eight lights blinked back at him; three of them Force-sensitive, two of them clone, one Mandalorian, one Lasat, and one Twi’lek.  
He sent a short message to Cody, who was out gathering their food for the next few days, to come back to their camp.  
At last, after six months, other Jedi were arriving.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Cody aren't alone on Tython any more, with the arrival of the Ghost crew, plus Cal, Ahsoka and Rex. Obi-Wan has discovered an ancient Je'daii temple, and at the very bottom there is a room with something in it.  
> Tomorrow, he will find out what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2, 'Arrival'! I wrote this between doing my homework, so please forgive me if there are some bits that are a little weird. I just had the urge to write tonight even though I probably should be sleeping. This chapter's longer, but I'm still working my way up to a full length chapter. I'll get there eventually though!  
> For now, enjoy this chapter!

As Hera piloted the Ghost through the atmosphere of the lost planet Tython, Ahsoka Tano meditated in her quarters, Rex by her side.  
Here, the Force was a kaleidoscope of colour, so different from the silence and darkness of the rest of the galaxy. Rex’s presence beside her radiated curiosity, and at last, after ten long years, some semblance of peace. She felt Kanan and Cal sparring in the cargo hold with Ezra, Zeb, and Sabine cheering them on. She felt Master Obi-Wan’s supernova of a Force presence on the planet below, along with Cody’s steady, grey presence. She felt the Force swirling around the planet, and it reminded her of Mortis.

Breaking out of meditation and gently dragging Rex out with her, Ahsoka left her room and went to watch Kanan and Cal’s spar. She had no doubt that Kanan would try to defeat Cal for the sake of making it into a teaching moment for Ezra, but she also had no doubt that Cal would not allow that to happen. By the time she and Rex arrived in the cargo hold, both of them had exhausted themselves and were panting furiously.

However, their sabers were still lit. Kanan’s blue saber was held in the Soresu ready position, while Cal’s green blades were held at a deceptively lazy position Ahsoka herself had frequently used on the battlefield. They circled each other, waiting for someone to make the first move, when Kanan struck.  
He went for Cal’s saber hand so fast it looked like his blue blade had teleported, but Cal’s saber was waiting for him.

  
Rex chuckled next to her. He and Ahsoka had seen this several times on this trip already, where Kanan looked like he was about to win, but then Cal pulled some sort of strange Force move which resulted in him winning.

  
“Come on, Kanan!” Ezra yelled at his master. Kanan had yet to win one of their spars, and the Ghost crew were getting a bit impatient for their leader to defeat the ginger newcomer.

  
Kanan went for a strike to Cal’s left shoulder, expertly twisting his blade out of the stalemate and bringing it down on the shoulder, but Cal had thrust his other hand out at the same time and Kanan appeared to blur and slow.

  
The collective sigh from Ezra, Zeb and Sabine told Ahsoka and Rex the fight was over. By the time Kanan unfroze, Cal had his saber at his throat.

  
“Dammit, Kanan! You could have beaten him this time!” Zeb groaned.

  
Grinning, Cal turned his saber off. Kanan’s frustration bled through the Force before he released it, but some remained at Cal’s apparent mastery of nothing and everything and at his own lack of saber skills.

  
As the Ghost crew and Cal left the cargo hold to get ready for landing, Ahsoka ambushed Kanan before he could leave.

  
“I’m not a master of Soresu, and I’m not as good at it as you are, but Master Kenobi is the Master of Soresu, and you’ll be properly meeting him in a few minutes. If you want to improve your Soresu and maybe learn to counter Cal’s split sabers, Master Kenobi will be happy to help.” She said, hoping that she didn’t sound condescending.

  
“I’ll take that into consideration,” Kanan replied before leaving to join his Padawan and his crew.

  
********************

  
Rex’s heart pounded as they set down on Tython. He hadn’t been raised in the Jedi Temple like Ahsoka had, but she’d taken him aside quietly on the journey here and explained the legend of the planet Tython that had been passed from the Masters to the knights to the Padawans to the younglings throughout the ages.

  
“Rex, do you understand where we are going?” she had asked him.

  
“To meet General Kenobi and Commander Cody, sir,” he had replied.

  
Ahsoka shook her head and laughed. “That too, but the planet itself. Do you know the legend of Tython?”

  
“Myths and legends weren’t exactly taught to us on Kamino. They taught us the bare minimum of even Jedi beliefs, so if this is one of those I have no idea.”

  
“Rex, the legend of Tython is ancient. Older than the Republic, the Old Republic, the Sith Empire. It probably predates even Mandalore.  
‘Tython was the birthplace of the Je’daii Order, which proceeded the Jedi Order. Force-sensitive pilgrims landed on the planet thousands of years ago and founded the Je’daii. The Je’daii philosophy was based off of Tython’s two moons, Ashla and Bogan, and what lies in between, the Bendu. In Jedi terms, the light side of the Force, the dark side of the Force, and the balance between the two. They believed that balance was key, and it was to Tython especially. When there was too much dark or too much light, the planet would become extremely unstable. When the Je’daii started having kids, they realised that children who were not Force-sensitive were in extreme danger on Tython due to the planet’s Force nexus. They were moved to other planets in the Tython system. Eventually, the Je’daii Order split because of a civil war and the Jedi Order and the Sith branched out from it.  
‘Master Kenobi has reported back that the Force nexus on Tython has changed over the thousands of years it has been abandoned, as Force nexuses can do. Apparently, now it makes people Force-sensitive if they spend enough time there; your brother Cody can now wield the Force, according to Master Kenobi.”

  
At that, Rex sat down in shock. A clone, Force-sensitive? Was he having a fever dream?

  
But Ahsoka just kept looking at him seriously, and he trusted her with his life, so if Ahsoka was serious, he was going to accept it. After all, she knew more of Jetii legends than he did.

  
The sound of the door opening shook Rex out of his stupor as bright sunlight flooded the Ghost. After so long in space, seeing sunlight was always a shock, no matter how much Rex had been shuffled around the galaxy and how many suns he had seen.  
The land beyond the Ghost was sparse and scrubby, without many trees. Rex could just make out the fading blue of mountains in the distance, with darker spots he assumed were caves. The sky was Naboo-blue, untainted with millennia of sentient activity like Coruscant had been.

  
To Rex, the place was like a haven; even all these years after the Clone Wars, anyplace not constantly shaking from bombs and constantly shrieking with blasterfire was fine with him.

  
“Welcome to Tython!” a Stewjoni-accented voice said from behind him.

  
Everyone spun around to see Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody standing behind them. They looked the same and different simultaneously; Kenobi’s hair had grown out, so that he now tied it in a ponytail, and there were a few more lines in his face than when Rex had last seen him, but other than that he looked fine. Cody, however, was a whole other story. Accelerated ageing had left Cody looking around the same age as General Kenobi. His hair had streaks of grey in it, much like Rex’s hair and beard, and his face was weathered, its features appearing sharper.  
Both wore loose-fitting, coarse robes reminiscent of the Jetii, although Cody’s was significantly more orange than Kenobi’s.

  
“Cody,” Rex said, and the next thing he knew, he was in a bear hug with his ori’vod.

  
***********************

  
Obi-Wan looked at the new arrivals to Tython, proud of those who had been able to decipher his signal. There was Rex, of course, and Cal Kestis, who looked like he had been through a hell of a lot, and Caleb Dume, who was very strongly projecting at him ‘Kanan Jarrus’.  
He saw Cale-Kanan’s Padawan, a teen with violet eyes and two parallel scars on his cheek; he saw a Mandalorian from Clan Wren with dyed two-tone blue hair; he saw a member of the Lasat Honour Guard, and his heart panged twice; once for Jaro Tapal who had been Cal’s Master, and once for Lasan, which the Jedi had not been able to save.  
He also saw a green-skinned Twi'lek in a flightsuit with a determined, almost motherly expression on her face, and finally he saw a droid, a C1 astromech, who very clearly wanted to mess with anyone and everyone he could.  
Leading them back to his and Cody’s camp while the Ghost flew overhead, Obi-Wan made conversation with his grandpadawan.

  
“Ahsoka, how have you been?” he started, then inwardly cringed at his words. He had been called the Negotiator for his silver tongue, and that was the best he could come up with?

  
Ahsoka only smiled, and pulled one of her sabers off her belt to answer the question he had apparently been projecting. Obi-Wan had noticed Ahsoka’s new hilts,and was curious to see what colour they were.

  
She ignited one, and it lit up white, as bright as the twin suns of Tatooine.

  
Obi-Wan could feel Cody’s surprise from the other side of the group at the white lightsabers, but Cody, being a former soldier, quickly stifled his surprise and focused on the task at hand.  
It saddened Obi-Wan to think that after ten years, he still hadn’t managed to break Cody out of the ‘mission comes first’ mentality. While he had had trouble with it himself, Cody was having even more due to his upbringing, and Obi-Wan had made it his mission to break Cody (and himself) of wartime habits like that one.  
Back at Obi-Wan and Cody’s camp, everyone sat down around a small fire and talked. They got to know each other, and swapped stories anywhere from during the Clone Wars to their time on the run from the Empire.

  
Obi-Wan just stared into the fire, letting their words wash over him. Seeing other Jedi after so long had plummeted his mind back into thinking about Ana- no, Vader, and the state of the galaxy at large. The sound of laughter rang out around the circle, and Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to join in and ruin the mood.  
So, instead he cast his awareness out over Tython’s surface, making sure he had the location of the temple right. A Seeing Stone marked the tip of the temple, but underneath the earth there was a rabbit warren of tunnels, meditation rooms, training chambers, rooms full of books, and more rooms full of Force artefacts.  
However, there was one room in particular that had caught Obi-Wan’s eye. There was a room right at the bottom of the temple, on its own floor, with only one object that he could sense; and it was blurry. That’s what interested Obi-Wan. He could feel everything else in the temple as clear as crystal except for that one object. Tomorrow, he was planning on taking Ahsoka, Cal, and Kanan down with him to see if any of them could identify it.

  
He didn’t know what it might be; all he knew was that, knowing the Force and Force nexuses, they had better be prepared for anything.


	3. Into the Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venturing into a mystery Je'daii temple has some interesting consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in ages, this chapter fought me tooth and nail. School's been catching up, and I'm about to start exam period, so I'm going to be taking a break to focus on that. Next chapter won't be up for at least a month.   
> However, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

As it turned out, the Jedi didn’t enter the temple for several days. Obi-Wan had told the other three about the weird Force object, but there had been a two-two tie on going down until Ezra had broken it by asking Obi-Wan to teach him and Kanan Soresu. 

So, Cody and Rex bonded over Cody’s newfound Force-sensitivity and Rex’s growing presence within the Force, Obi-Wan taught Kanan and Ezra, and Ahsoka and Cal spoke about their time on the run.  
************  
“Again,” said Obi-Wan. He heard two sighs and felt exhaustion in the Force. 

Kanan and Ezra moved their sabers into the opening stance of Soresu’s third kata. In unison, they went through the steps of the kata; left jab, upper cut, right jab, left jab, axe cut…

As the kata went on, the two Jedi began to deviate. Kanan gradually grew stiffer in his movements while Ezra’s swings got wider and wilder. Obi-Wan sighed; he would have to work on loosening Kanan’s saberwork up and tightening Ezra’s.   
As they finished the kata, Obi-Wan felt Ezra’s anger at having to do the same kata again and again for three hours rise. Kanan shot him a warning look, but Ezra had had enough. 

“Master Kenobi, why do we have to do this again and again? We’ve been doing this for hours, me and Kanan are exhausted, and when are we going to go into that temple?” 

“I thought you didn’t want to,” Kanan said. 

“I didn’t originally because you were all arguing over whether to go in or not and I wanted to stop that, but now I want to because you’re all arguing all the same.” Ezra replied.

“Then that is three against two for going into the temple. We tell the others, then we go in. Be ready in an hour and a half.” Obi-Wan said, breaking up the bickering.  
Kanan nodded and took his leave, dragging Ezra along with him to tell the Ghost crew they were going in.  
With that done, Obi-Wan went on a walk to clear his head in the hope that the blurry object at the heart of the temple might become clear.  
***********  
Ahsoka Tano, Cal Kestis, Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, and Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the entrance to the Seeing Stone Temple, as it had been christened.   
As the Jedi took their first steps into the darkness, the blurry object at the centre of the temple smiled to itself. At last, balance would be restored to the galaxy; at last, the Empire would fall; at last, Anakin Skywalker would have help.

Each Jedi except for Obi-Wan lit a lightsaber, casting the walls in a kaleidoscope of light colours. Strange Je’daii danced along the walls in ancient art, fighting strange beasts with bodies of flesh and metal and machinery. Obi-Wan, ever fascinated by the unknown, stepped up to the wall for a closer look. The Je’daii was holding his proto-saber in a Shii-cho stance, eyes still stained blue aimed at the thing he was fighting. His faded reddish hair and beard were messy. Obi-Wan frowned. Why would he have been painted as anything other than a hero?

Next to the carving of the first Je’daii, a Togruta wielded a blade of green held in a curious grip. Another redhead had been frozen in time with his hands pushed out, and further down a Master and Padawan duo fought back to back with blue and green blades.  
Obi-Wan shivered. This temple was nothing like the Coruscant Temple had been. Yes, the old Temple had been steeped in history, but this was thousands of years older and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as a breath passed them by.   
The Jedi pushed on and on, down and down until it began to get hard to breathe and a stale smell reached their noses. 

“Ben?”

Obi-Wan jumped. He could have sworn – 

“Are you okay?” Ahsoka asked from somewhere behind him. Her shields may have been impeccable, but something told him that she was just as tightly wound as him.

“I’m fine. Just the effects of an old Temple.” Obi-Wan said, putting on a brave smile and trudging on, panting.   
The object’s excitement grew over the hours the Jedi had been inside the Temple. It cast its chamber in flickering light as it activated; it was ready and waiting for the Jedi to find it.

“Kanan, look!” Ezra said around half an hour later. They had reached a junction and the Force was being irritatingly unhelpful, so Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had sat down to meditate. Now, they both broke out and saw what Ezra had. One corridor had a faint white light shining at the end.  
Obi-Wan signalled for everyone to follow him down that corridor.   
A holocron. Not Jedi or Sith, but glowing white. Not cubic or triangular, but spherical. 

“Mace Windu… Master Yoda… Depa Billaba… Jaro Tapal… Siri Tachi… Yan Dooku… Aayla Secura… Quinlan Vos… Luminara Unduli… Plo Koon… Shaak Ti…”  
The list went on and on, swirling in the air around them. 

Obi-Wan shivered. While he hadn’t known some of the Jedi named well, he had been friendly with all of them, and it sent a spike of grief for his friends who had been lost to Palpatine.  
He didn’t see Kanan glare at Ezra warningly, nor did he see Ezra step out and place his hand on the holocron.   
A door slammed shut behind them. Ahsoka spun in alarm, sabers igniting, with Cal and Kanan soon behind. Obi-Wan threw his hands out, touching the Force lightly, as he hadn’t been able to recover his saber from Utapau’s lake. Ezra still stood with his hand on the holocron. The light radiating from the thing grew brighter and brighter, until it was almost like Obi-Wan was back in the war, hit by a flashbang. 

He covered his eyes, but he couldn’t block the light.  
As it faded, Obi-Wan took his hands away from his eyes to find himself in a storage room. Other Jedi blinked their eyes open around him, looking at their surroundings in just as much confusion as him.   
Smooth grey walls boxed them in, so unlike the rough cobbles that had characterised the Seeing Stone Temple. Strips of light were placed in the walls, illuminating dozens of crates behind them.

Obi-Wan startled as the song of hundreds of kybers smashed into him all at once. Among the discordant humming of the crystals, one song stuck out. Its beautiful melody called to him, and he began shifting the crates to get to the song. A lid opened, and his crystal glowed on the surface of several layers of carefully packed kyber crystals. He picked it up and gently placed it into a pocket. 

“Where are we?” another voice asked from the back of the room, with a distinct Concord Dawn accent.

“Rex, what are you doing here?” Ahsoka asked.   
Rex didn’t answer. Instead, he pulled another person out from behind the crates. 

“Cody?” Obi-Wan asked incredulously. 

“Quick headcount,” Ahsoka said. “Obi-Wan, me, Cal, Kanan, Ezra, and somehow Rex and Cody?”  
Everyone nodded as their name was called. 

A very familiar chuckle emanated from outside the door. Obi-Wan froze; he would recognise that chuckle anywhere. The little green gremlin was probably walking with another Jedi outside the room, but why he was here, Obi-Wan didn’t know.  
Obi-Wan didn’t know why he was there either, frankly. All he knew was that this was a storage room of the Coruscant Jedi Temple, and the little green gremlin outside the door was somehow Master Yoda.

He could almost hear the Force laughing.


End file.
